Bressie
Bressie (Br'ooks/J'essie)' '''is the romantic pairing between Brooks and Jessie Prescott. They first met in the first part of the Season 3 finale, Between the Swoon & New York City, and became a couple in that episode. They will be together until the end of the season, and will get married in the final part of the finale, There Goes the Bride. They are portrayed by Pierson Fode and Debby Ryan. Moments Season 3 Between the Swoon & New York City *Jessie lands on Brooks when learning how to skateboard *They meet for the first time *When Jessie gets off Brooks, she looks at him, and says "Whoa", showing she thinks'hes very cute *Jessie thanks Brooks more than once for him catching her, and smiles at him. *Brooks says Jessie is such a catch and smiles at her. *Brooks makes Jessie laugh. *Brooks called Jessie cute and she giggled nervously. *Jessie calls Book cute *Brooks comes to Jessie's house *Jessie is really happy when he turns up. *Brooks asks Jessie out on a date, and she says yes. *They were having fun on their date, and were laughing lots *Brooks says that he won't let Mrs Chesterfield come in between them. *Brooks says he really cares about Jessie *Jessie smiles and blushes when he says this. *They almost kiss, but Mrs Chesterfield becomes in between them. *They start dating in this episode. *Brooks reveals that they have been dating for two weeks in one scene. *Brooks was worried when Jessie came back from the bathroom all wet. *Brooks says that he'd rather be poor and with Jessie, than rich without her, obviously meaning he loves her. *Jessie smiled and blushed when he said this, and said it was the most wonderful thing a guy has ever said about her. *Jessie said she would hold Brooks' hand when they are on the subway. *They left the restaurant holding hands. No Money, Mo' Problems The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein There Goes the Bride Quotes '''Jessie': (about Brooks)I can't believe I didn't give that cute guy in the park my phone number. (Brooks walks into the apartment) Brooks: Hey, Jessie. I finally found you. Jessie: (smiles) ...And I feel better. Brooks, what are you doing here? Brooks: Well, after your fall earlier, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I got you this get well race horse. Brooks: Listen, the real reason I came over here, is to ask you out. Wanna go out for Chinese food, tomorrow night? Jessie: (smiles) I would love to. (they both turn around and do the caching thing with their hands and turn to each other, smiling) Jessie: So, how did you know Chinese food is my favorite? Brooks: My friend at the CIA was pretty thorough. By the way, amazing dental records. Jessie: Thanks, I floss Books: See ya tomorrow? (he kisses Jessie's check, making her blush and exits the apartment). (Jessie and Brooks are in a date at a restaurant) Brooks: Jessie, I want you to know that my mother's threats don't scare me. I really care about you, and I will not let her come between us. (Jessie smiles and they start to lean in). Brooks: Mother, you can keep the money. I'd rather be poor and with Jessie, than rich without her. Jessie: (blushes and smiles) That is the most wonderful thing a guy has ever said about me. Brooks: Well,I don't know how we're gonna get home. I have a feeling mother has canceled my limo. Jessie: Well, we can do what most New Yorkers' do and take the subway Brooks: I've always wanted to do that! Are there really giant alligators down there? Jessie: Yeah, but there not as scary as the guy who plays with his noise hair. Brooks: (smiles) Hold my hand? Jessie: (smiles) Gladly. (they grabs hands and leave the restaurant holding hands). Trivia *They'll get married in There Goes the Bride. *They met in Between the Swoon & New York City. *They are currently dating *They both love animals, and Brooks eve got Jessie a race horse in Between the Swoon & New York City. Gallery 135158 0034 ful.jpg Betweentheswoonmainpic.jpg Betweentheswoon2.jpg 10616904 763921357002793 997408267 n.jpg 10607933 619679218153199 661794952 n.jpg 10601683 460628877412283 616284643 n.jpg 10597302 270833956450544 1419167190 n.jpg No Money, Mo' Problems.jpg BTSANYC69.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Romances Category:Jessie Prescott Category:Friendships Category:Couples Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings with young adults Category:Images of Jessie Prescott Category:Shippings Category:Popular ship Category:Relationships Category:Moments